


ChanKaiHun Escape to LA

by LoeyBlossom



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Polyamory, beach date, just an 11k word fic about chankaihun being sappy love sick boyfriends, totally inspired by the actual trip seho took after the smtown concert, well it's almost 11k words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25600525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoeyBlossom/pseuds/LoeyBlossom
Summary: After the SMTOWN concert in Chile, Chanyeol, Jongin, and Sehun take a well-deserved trip to LA. Their first adventure leads them to Santa Monica Pier for a fun-filled day on the boardwalk.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun/Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin | Kai/Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	ChanKaiHun Escape to LA

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I've kind of started this fic in May of last year and I just now finished it... better late than never, I guess. I hope you enjoy reading it!!

It is physically impossible for Chanyeol to say no to Jongin and Sehun. It’s hard in general for anyone to say no to the two maknaes of the group, but Chanyeol is extra powerless against them. 

While Chanyeol has an incredibly soft spot for all his members, his soft spot for his two boyfriends is even greater. The SMTOWN concert is coming up, this time being held in Santiago, Chile. When they found out that they had to stop in the United States before boarding another flight to Chile, Sehun had begged for Chanyeol, Jongin, and him to stay behind in the states after the concert. 

Chanyeol, at first, was hesitant at not going back at the same time as the remaining members, but once Jongin started pouting and busting out the puppy dog eyes, two seconds later he was reading an article titled ‘Fun Things To Do When You Visit LA’.

This whole relationship started seven months ago. A year and a half ago it was just Chanyeol and Sehun in a relationship. Everything was fine, aside from the usual couple quarrels, up until one night where there was a little too much alcohol flowing through everyone’s systems. That night, Sehun had confessed to Chanyeol, privately, that recently he had started to develop feelings for Jongin.

Instead of Chanyeol feeling betrayed or becoming furious by the confession, he too revealed that he also had a fancy for Jongin. He had shoved those feelings to the side since Sehun was his boyfriend and he would never dream of cheating on him. Sehun had just stared at him in surprise at his confession as well.

Deciding to be honest, they had told Jongin about their feelings when they were all sober. To their complete and utter shock, Jongin ended up nervously admitting that he, for a while, had crushes on both of them. When Chanyeol and Sehun had started officially dating, he was heartbroken, but he remained happy and supportive of the new couple.

With the reveal of all three of them having mutual crushes, Sehun was the first one to bring up a poly relationship. Both he and Chanyeol had a lengthy discussion between themselves about possibly adding Jongin. When they had reached an agreement, when the time was right, they asked Jongin if he wanted to be added to their relationship. Jongin answered that he would love to be with them both. At the answer, he had gotten a kiss from both Chanyeol and Sehun on his cheeks at the same time. 

They had kept it a secret for a few weeks from the other members just to test the waters, but once they told them, they were nothing but supportive. The only times they aren’t fond of the relationship is when they hear poorly muffled moaning and other inappropriate sounds drifting from the direction of the bedrooms some days. They might have gotten semi-used to Chanyeol and Sehun’s antics, but Jongin added to the mix has created a lot more noise and a lot more moaning. The three of them might have been chastised one too many times for disturbing the other members.

“We’ll see you guys when we get back,” says Chanyeol to the five members that are heading back home. They had come to the airport to send off the rest of the guys. The van that they had come in will then take Chanyeol, Jongin, and Sehun to a car rental place since they will be on their own for this trip and won’t have their own driver. Their plan afterward is to then head to the new hotel that they had booked for their stay.

Once they were granted permission, it only excited Jongin and Sehun even more. During the concert, they seemed to have boundless energy on stage. Off it, the two have discussed what sort of activities they can do while staying in LA for a few days. Seeing his two boyfriends so excited for their vacation made Chanyeol look forward more to the time after the concert rather than the event itself.

“Have fun!” Junmyeon says to the three of them. In just a few minutes the rest of them will have to head off to go through security. 

"You three better be careful." Minseok waves a finger at them in a warning. The two maknaes and the one beagle love to stir up trouble. Without the eldest hyungs around to keep them in line, there's no telling what the three will get up to while staying behind.

"We will, Minseokkie hyung,” promises Sehun, smiling sweetly at the eldest. Sehun is ecstatic to soak up some sun in California before they have to return to Korea. It’s cold there right now. Being in Chile was like a blessing compared to the bitter cold of Korea. While LA won’t be as hot as the South American country, it is still warmer than back home.

“Keep them in line, Chanyeol-ah.” Minseok gives the oldest of the three a stern glare. Chanyeol glups since the look Minseok is giving him is menacing. He knows better than to go against his words.

“I promise I will.”

“Great, have fun!” Minseok then beams at them.

“It’s time to get going,” announces Youngmin coming up to the group. “Have fun in LA.” He smiles at Chanyeol, Sehun, and Jongin.

“Bye, hyungs!” Sehun gives them all a little wave. Everyone exchanges their final farewells before the rest of the group starts to wander out of sight. 

“So, what are we gonna do first?” Sehun asks as they make their way back into the van that is still waiting for them. They stuff into the back, Jongin being the one in the middle since he is the smallest out of the three of them, even if the height difference is by just a few inches. 

“How about we relax?” Chanyeol suggests. He has to admit that the jet lag, paired with touring around Santiago, and the concert, has worn him out. He can tell that the other two are exhausted as well, but they still somehow find the energy to bounce all around. They might be a few years apart, but Chanyeol sometimes really feels like an old man when compared to them.

“You’re no fun, hyung.” Sehun pouts. “We’re here in LA and you want to rest?”

“Sorry I’m so old, Sehunnie,” jokes Chanyeol with a smile on his face.

“At least you admit that you are old,” Sehun jokes right back, his eyes crinkling up into a smile. If Chanyeol could, he would lean right over Jongin and press a sweet kiss to the top of Sehun’s nose. Soon they will be in the privacy of their own hotel room where they are free to love each other without fear of exposure.

“No, I’m with hyung on this one,” admits Jongin, leaning into Chanyeol’s side as if to further prove his statement. “I wouldn’t mind a quick nap or something.” 

“See? Out voted. Jonginnie and I win.” Like a child, Chanyeol sticks out his tongue. Deciding to say fuck it, he gives Jongin the quickest peck on his cheek, making him let out a giggle. 

“Boring,” mutters Sehun who sinks down into his seat with crossed arms. Though he is pouting, they both know he isn’t serious. He won’t say it outloud, but he’s tired as well. Chanyeol can see in the slow blink of his eyes and the stifled yawns that he is trying to conceal. He wants to explore and do activities, but his body is slowly going into sleep mode. A power nap won’t hurt them. 

In no time they arrive at the car rental place. Before they even left the country, Chanyeol had already claimed responsibility for being the driver. He likes driving in general, plus he has already driven around in the general area of where they will be. Back in May, he had come to LA to film ‘Salty Tour’ and, at some points, he drove everyone around. He knows that his boyfriends will feel comfortable with him taking over driving.

Chanyeol requests to rent a car that is similar to his so it’s easier to get around. Jongin and Sehun stand back while they watch Chanyeol handle everything. A few minutes later a guy is leading them to it before handing the key off and leaving them to themselves. They all get in, Chanyeol pulling up the directions to the new hotel before situating himself in the vehicle. 

Sehun had claimed shotgun as soon as Chanyeol was handed the keys, which leaves Jongin in the back. It doesn't really matter since they'll switch for the next ride. After making sure his two boyfriends are buckled in, Chanyeol pulls out of the rental place and onto the crowded LA roads.

“This is nice,” observes Jongin once Chanyeol pushes the door open to their room and they step in. It’s not the biggest room they could have cashed out on, but it is big enough to sit a king-sized bed and some cozy room around it. Without a care in the world, Chanyeol had booked the singular room. Of course, they were going to sleep together. 

Even though it’s a simple hotel room, it’s still tidy and nice. There is a flat-screen tv mounted to the wall in front of the bed along with a huge painting of flowers hanging above the bed. There’s also a cushioned chair sat next to a wooden table. They also have a sliding door where it leads to a tiny balcony with a beautiful view of the city. The curtains to cover the large windows are thick, no doubt there to block out the sunshine until they are drawn back again. The bathroom is spotless too, looking like any old hotel bathroom with complimentary soaps lined up on the counter and fluffy white towels hanging neatly on the racks. 

“It is, I like it,” agrees Sehun, instantly throwing his suitcase down, making sure that it isn’t in his boyfriends’ way. It was a pain in the ass to pack everything up from the previous hotel. They’re just going to mess it all up again and repeat the whole process for when they go back home.

“The bed looks so comfy!” After taking off his shoes and placing his suitcase down, Chanyeol flops onto the bed. A dramatic groan leaves his lips as he stretches out on the bed, laying in the middle of it as his legs hang over the edge. 

“Hyung,” Jongin whines, pout on his lips. “Move over.”

“Come here.” Chanyeol makes grabby hands at his one boyfriend. Jongin obeys, coming to stand in between Chanyeol's spread out feet as he continues laying flat on the bed. 

The older male motions him forward, so he leans down enough that he’s bent over Chanyeol. Suddenly, Chanyeol reaches up to wrap his arms around him and tug him down, causing him to crash into his chest. Their heads almost knock together since Jongin wasn't expecting. Chanyeol secures his arms tight around Jongin’s back, preventing him from escaping the kisses he freely plants all over his cheeks, forehead, nose, mouth, and even his eyelid on accident. 

“Not fair, I want kisses, too!” Sehun whines once he sees the attention Jongin is getting. It fills his heart with warmth to see his two boyfriends letting out child-like giggles as Chanyeol showers Jongin’s face in kisses, but Sehun loves kisses too. After holding all their mushy lovey dovey feelings back this entire time, Sehun wants in on the smooch fest that is currently happening.

“Then come here, silly.” Chanyeol has a dopey grin on his face. Jongin is released from his clutches. He positions himself so that he’s sitting criss-cross on the bed. He then lifts Chanyeol’s head up and places it in his lap, sliding his fingers into his hair and starts to card through the short strands. 

Sehun wastes no time in taking Chanyeol up on his offer. A couple of steps and he is standing in front of Chanyeol just like Jongin was a minute ago. Just like with the other, Chanyeol pulls him down so that he is on top of them. He goes about kissing all over Sehun’s face as well, but this time making the kisses a bit wet to be a tease. Sehun lets the first few slobbery kisses land on his cheeks, but once Chanyeol places a wet smooch on the tip of his nose, he wrinkles his nose and pulls back.

“You’re gross, hyung,” says Sehun as he wipes at his nose with the back of his hand. He moves so that he’s straddling Chanyeol’s waist, legs folded underneath him. Chanyeol’s hands are on his thighs, rubbing the denim clad skin up and down in smooth motions. Jongin is still running his fingers through Chanyeol’s hair, occasionally giving his scalp a light scratch.

“You know you love it.” Chanyeol smirks up at Sehun, eyes dancing with playfulness. Sehun and Jongin both laugh at their boyfriend, it sounding like harmonious music in the otherwise silent room. That’s one thing that Chanyeol loves about the two of them. Their laughs are almost identical and it makes Chanyeol’s heart burst in adoration when he hears them laughing together. Sehun rolls his eyes like the sassy maknae that he is, yet still leans down to press a firm kiss to Chanyeol’s lips.

“Hunnie, kiss?” Jongin asks shly when Sehun rises back up. Unlike Sehun who demands, Jongin asks for kisses. He gets all bashful, speaking in a feather light voice. Once he does get one he’ll poke out his beautifully pink bottom lip before begging for another one. The first time each of them had kissed Jongin was like an angelic experience due to how delicate his kisses are and how he kisses in such a leisurely way it almost makes you melt. 

“Of course.” He leans over Chanyeol, reaching out his hands to gently squish Jongin’s cheeks in his palms. Jongin leans forward as well, grinning into the kiss once Sehun’s lips finally land on his. The supposed-to-be smooch then turns into an actual kiss, their lips moving unhurriedly against each other as Sehun drops his left hand and lets his other relax so he's now cradling Jongin's cheek.

Chanyeol and Sehun both know that Jongin sometimes feels alienated since they were dating for so long before he was added, so they make sure to shower Jongin with lots of love to show that they really do care for him. Some days it's rough being in a poly relationship, but it's moments like this where all their struggles were worth it if they can continue being like this.

“One more?” breathes out Jongin. The kiss wasn’t heated at all. No tongues, no teeth nipping at lips, no desperate groping, and yet it took his breath away.

“Anything for you.” Sehun sends him a smile while leaning back in to give Jongin another kiss, chaste and full of affection. They go on for a few seconds until they break apart, bliss filling the space between them. Well, that is until Chanyeol sits up, catching Sehun so he doesn’t fall off the bed. 

“It’s nap time!” sings Chanyeol. He removes Sehun from his lap so that he can tug him and Jongin down onto the bed. Lying down has made him realize how exhausted he still is. Sometimes hotel beds aren't the most comfortable, but this one has a really fluffy mattress and plush covers for them to wiggle under. 

“Let’s change first,” Jongin suggests, looking down at his designer clothing that is no way comfortable to sleep in. While the three of them were staying behind, they still had to dress presentable and not look like slobs due to the fansites and other fans roaming about while they were in the airport.

“Good idea.” 

They all sit up and slide off the huge bed. They kneel down in front of their respective suitcases, opening them up to look for more comfortable clothing. Each of them pulls off their clothes and trade them for a pair of sweats. Shirts remain off as Sehun and Jongin walk over to the bed to get situated first. They are already cuddled up to each other with their eyes shut by the time Chanyeol pulls the blackout curtains closed, plunging the room into darkness. 

Though it’s impossible that they are in deep sleep already, Chanyeol makes sure to be as quiet as possible when he peels the covers back to his side of the bed and crawls in. He presses up against Sehun, limbs tangled together, but still comfortable. Sehun’s skin creates extra warmth since they are touching bare skin to bare skin. Chanyeol murmurs out a “sleep well” which earns him twin hums before he, too, shuts his eyes and attempts to catch a few hours of rest.

“So, what should we do today?” Sehun starts after he lets out a yawn. It is now a brand new day.

For the remainder of the day yesterday all they did once they woke up from their nap was walk around and take in the sites near the hotel. It was nothing special, but to them, it was great to just roam around unbothered. The most they did was go into a store and buy a few American snacks and candies they have never had before.

They ate at a restaurant they found along the way walking back. They ordered burgers and fries, deciding that they can allow themselves some cheat days with their diets. For the rest of the night, they had snuggled up in bed and let the tv play a random movie they had no idea the name of and just talked, enjoying each others company where no one could bother them as they held hands and, every once in awhile, leaned over and gave each other pecks on the cheek and lips. Oh, and they might have also binged on the snacks and candy they bought. That was fun and they enjoyed feeding each other candy like the sappy couple they are.

“I suggest getting breakfast first,” Jongin says. They could order room service, but the hotel they’re at has a breakfast buffet that Jongin wants to check out.

“Well, yeah,” snorts Sehun, lightly smacking Jongin’s leg for the obvious comment.

“How about going to the Santa Monica Pier?” Chanyeol suggests from where he is sitting in the cushioned chair, the other two remaining on the bed. Once they had all woken up he had pulled back the curtains to let in the sunshine. “I just looked it up. It’s not that far from here.”

“Isn’t that one of the places you went when you came here?” wonders Sehun.

“Yeah, I really liked it. If you guys want, we can go there today.” 

“The beach?” Jongin’s face lights up in excitement.

“Yes, the beach.” Chanyeol smiles at him as he watches his face turn into an even brighter grin.

“I want to go!”

“I want to go, too,” agrees Sehun who leans into Jongin’s side and places his head on his shoulder.

“Alright, so let’s eat breakfast then get ready. Sound good?’

“Yes, hyung!” chorus the other two males.

Jongin mentions how he wants to go down and check out the breakfast buffet. Chanyeol and Sehun like the idea and agree. They make themselves more presentable by putting on shirts and quickly fixing their wild bed head. Chanyeol grabs the key card before they slip out of the room and head over to the elevator. They have to hurry since it is a little after 10 am and the buffet ends at 11.

Breakfast is enjoyable with each of them eating foods that they typically don't at home. They make sure to eat their fill, which is easy to do thanks to the buffet, since they will be using a lot of energy walking around today. They make idle chatter as they eat, having found a tucked away spot to sit at. By this time the buffet isn't as packed due to it being so close to closing. Once they are done, they head back up to their room.

They play rock, paper, scissors to see who gets to shower first. Chanyeol is out immediately, having chosen paper while his boyfriends threw dual scissors. Jongin ends up winning, choosing rock when Sehun picks scissors again. It takes a little while, but eventually, all of them are dressed and ready to go. 

The weather is around mid 60s, which isn’t as hot as Chile was, so they each dress in jeans, tee shirts, and sneakers. However, it's sunny out, so the sunshine will make it feel warmer in some spots. Chanyeol brings along a baseball cap while Sehun and Jongin slip on sunglasses. They leave after doing a double-check over to make sure they have everything.

“Traffic sucks,” huffs Chanyeol as the car slowly inches forward on the highway. They had only made it five minutes into their trip to the pier before they got caught in traffic. It's no doubt that the traffic is even worse than it probably usually is all thanks to the construction vehicles they see up ahead along with a giant sign with an arrow pointing to the left.

“By the time we get there the day will be over with,” Sehun moans from the back seat. Jongin is seated in the passenger seat, holding onto Chanyeol’s hand while Chanyeol’s other is on the wheel. Sehun leans forward in the middle seat (he likes to sit there when he is in the back because it makes him feel less lonely) to play with their entwined fingers.

“That’s why we left after breakfast. When I was here it was horrible.” Chanyeol looks out the window, searching for an opening so he can merge over before it’s too late. 

“Good thing you’re driving. I don’t have the patience.” Sehun pries their hands apart, taking each hand into one of his own. He waves his hands around in an attempt to alleviate boredom. Jongin laughs as he feels his arm being jiggled around by the younger. Compared to Chanyeol’s and his hands, Sehun’s are always a bit colder. Jongin squeezes the hand to transfer some heat. 

"I'm starting to lose all the patience I have now," he hears Chanyeol mutter. "Oh, wait, someone is letting me in! Thank you!" Chanyeol slots himself into the space the car behind him had made. He lets out a pleased sigh once he is safely in the left lane.

"It's okay, it will all be worth it once we get there," Jongin assures, always being the positive light he is.

“At least it will be lunchtime by the time we get there,” pipes up Sehun again.

“Ah, Sehunnie, always thinking about food.” Chanyeol brings the hand still entwined with his up to his lips to press a kiss to the back of his hand. “I promise I won’t let you starve during our trip.”

“Good, or else I will call Junmyeon hyung,” Sehun then jokes, a large grin stretching across his face. 

“Please, he’ll book a flight back here to take care of you in a heartbeat.” Jongin laughs and so do the other two.

“I can’t let that happen. When we get there let’s walk around first and see if anything catches our eye.”

“I like that idea,” agrees Sehun who is still wiggling the hands he is holding. The radio is on, English pop songs playing. They might be stuck in this traffic for who knows how long, but Sehun knows it will be worth the wait like Jongin had said. As long as he has these two he is fine with whatever.

It takes another almost half hour to get to the pier. It’s a relief when Chanyeol pays for the parking and they find a spot. They leave the car, Chanyeol locking it once it’s established they have everything they need. Even from the parking lot, they can already smell various foods that are wafting over from the pier. They can also detect the scent of salt water, the ocean being right there. All around them, seagulls squawk and swoop down to search for crumbs.

“It’s so nice to finally be here,” Jongin sighs wistfully, a dopey smile spreading across his lips.

“Let’s go, then!” Chanyeol grabs a hand from each of his boyfriends to tug them along. He drops them once they make it up the steps and onto the actual pier. 

While in the United States same sex couples are more accepted than in Korea, if any fan happens to spot them being a little too cozy, speculation of EXO’s Chanyeol, Sehun, and Kai being more than friends and simple group members would spread like wildfire. They would be in serious trouble if their company found out that they are in a three way relationship. It’s way better to be safe rather than sorry in this case.

“Which way should we go first?” asks Sehun. He glances up and down the boardwalk to figure out where to start. There aren’t a ton of people, which he supposes because it’s a weekday and it’s only January.

“Is that an arcade?” pipes up Chanyeol excitedly. A bit further down the pier, there appear to be claw machines outside of a covered area where, even from where they are standing, they can see other flashing machines inside. 

“I think so.” Jongin squints in the direction that Chanyeol is pointing. “Wanna check it out?”

“Yes!” Chanyeol sounds like an excited puppy as he starts walking in the direction of the arcade. Once they make it, he pulls out $10 from his wallet. All three of them had converted their money so they now have American money. Jongin grabs a bucket that’s beside the machine to hold tickets. In just a few seconds, quarters come tinking out from the machine. Chanyeol collects them all and places them in the bucket.

“Which game first?” His grin is infectious as he beams at his two boyfriends that are also mirroring his smile. They all feel like giddy children on the inside. It’s been forever since any of them had done something as silly and kid like like playing obviously rigged games.

“Skee ball,” offers Jongin first. He had caught a glimpse of the game when they walked in. The other two nod in agreement, so they head to the back of the arcade where there are multiple skee ball booths lined up. They all insert the right amount of quarters and soon, the balls are being released and it’s a competition to see who can get the most tickets.

It’s only them in the arcade, so they are able to have some sense of privacy. The only other person in the place is an extremely bored looking guy who is sitting behind the prize counter. He had said hello to them when they headed back to the skee ball machines and Chanyeol had greeted him back. Other than that, the man was paying absolutely no mind to them and their giggling. 

“Of course you won the most tickets.” Jongin is pouting as he stares at the 7 tickets he had gotten from the first round of skee ball. Chanyeol is proudly holding his 10 tickets while Sehun mutters about his measly 2 tickets.

“It’s easy when you’re good at everything,” boasts Chanyeol playfully. He then takes notice of his youngest boyfriend still sulking over his tickets. “Here, Sehunnie, want me to show you how to toss better?”

Sehun’s face lights up at the offer and he nods his head. He slots more quarters into the machine and soon a new set of balls are rolling down. Chanyeol positions himself behind his boyfriend and holds his arm, his left arm sneaking around him to hold Sehun, all the while instructing him on how much force to use when throwing the ball. On the first try, Sehun lands the ball into the 5,000 points one. He makes a noise out of happiness as tickets are released. Jongin stands there watching the two, laughing and smiling at them.

This time Sehun managed to get 8 tickets and he feels quite proud of himself. However, he is already bored and wanders around the arcade in search of other game to play. Jongin’s attention shifts to the claw machines that are inside. He particularly focuses on one filled with giant hamsters. He laughs at the round animals trapped in the machine.

“Those are cute,” Chanyeol comments, appearing next to Jongin. He assumes that Sehun has found a different game that he found interesting. He then confirms that when he hears the sound of laser noises coming from a raucous game.

“They remind me of Minseok hyung,” he continues to giggle at the stuffed animals. His hyung’s cheeks always puff out when he eats, making him look like a hamster with stuffed cheek pouches. He’s also small, well… smaller than them. He likes the gray hamster the most since it reminds him of when Minseok had silver fairy hair. 

“Want to try and win one for him? I’m sure he would love it.” Before Jongin can even say yes, Chanyeol is already pulling out coins from the bucket and inserts them. Everyone knows these things are rigged as hell, but his boyfriend looks so determined to try that Chanyeol prays just this once the machine will successfully pick up a toy. 

Jongin thanks him before grabbing a hold of the joystick. While he likes the gray one the most, he thinks it might be easier to try for the light brown hamster that is on top of the gray one. He moves the stick carefully, trying his best to get it into position as best as possible. Chanyeol helps him with claw positioning by standing on the other side of the machine and staring at the claw from a different view. 

When Jongin feels like it’s in the best position, he presses the button to drop the claw. He grins victoriously when the claw begins to pull it up, but his face instantly drops as he then watches the stuffed hamster slip from its grip. He huffs in frustration.

“Try again!” Chanyeol urges. “It looks like you actually moved it so it might be easier to get.” By now, Sehun has returned to his boyfriends’ sides with a handful of tickets. He places them in the bucket where they are just throwing all the ones they get together. They know that no matter how many tickets they end up getting, the prizes will be useless anyway. They just care about having fun.

“Claw machines are a pain.” Sehun places his head against Chanyeol’s shoulder, watching as Jongin contemplates trying again.

“They are, but he is really close. I think he can get it.” 

Now determined to win a stupid stuffed toy for one of his hyungs, Jongin plucks out 4 more quarters.

“A little bit more to the left, Nini,” instructs Chanyeol who has taken up his place again from watching the claw from the side. “Yeah, yeah, that’s good. I think it’s perfect. What do you think?”

“Looks good to me,” Jongin agrees. Feeling even more confident now, he presses the release button. He clasps his eyes shut, too nervous to watch what is going on. His eyes fly open when he hears a gasp.

“You got it!” Chanyeol cheers, clapping happily. Sehun’s mouth hangs open in genuine surprise that Jongin managed to win a stuffed animal, but he then gives him a proud sounding ‘good job, Nini bear’.

“Thank you.” Jongin is beaming at his success as he pulls the stuffed animal from the machine. He then leans in to press a quick kiss to Sehun’s lips, the poor stuffed hamster getting squished between them.

“And thank you for helping me.” He turns to Chanyeol to press a kiss to his lips as well. His boyfriend seems happier at the fact that Jongin won it more than Jongin himself. 

“Anything for you.” Chanyeol sends him a wink, making Jongin let out a little giggle that would most certainly rival a crushing school girl’s one.

They spend minutes just playing the games in the arcade. When they had first used up the $10 worth of quarters, Chanyeol had pulled out another $10 to get more. When they finally spent all of those they had decided that they had enough fun, they went over to the ticket counter. To their surprise, they have 215 tickets all together. Now, they are currently standing at the prize desk, eyes roaming over all of the crappy prizes. 

“We can get those.” Jongin eyes the container filled with colorful paper wrapped squares that he hopes is candy. He thinks that the store they went to last night had a box that had what the squares looked like on it. Besides that container, there are a few other containers that are filled with what he assumes to be other American candies he doesn’t know. 

“We can also get bouncy balls and spider rings.” Sehun points to a different container that has different colored bouncy balls, some that even sparkle. There’s also the spider rings that he mentioned in black, orange, and purple.

“We can get matching spider rings,” Chanyeol suggests, feeling the slightest bit giddy at the mere thought. It’s such a silly and dumb idea as grown men to wear cheap, plastic rings, but Chanyeol thinks they can be indulgent on their little vacation.

“Can I have the purple one?” pipes up Jongin, seemingly on board with the idea.

“I want the orange one,” Sehun then claims.

“Of course.” Chanyeol could see that from a mile away since orange is Sehun’s favorite color. He looks up at the guy who has been watching them this entire time and then who gives them a polite smile when Chanyeol meets his eyes. 

“Uh, excuse me,” he starts off in English, trying his best to pronounce his words as clearly as he can. 

“Yes?” The man comes over, standing in front of the three as he places his hands on top of the glass counter.

“Can I have one in each color, please?” he asks once he is sure he had mentally strung together the right words. The man gives him another polite smile before he crouches down and reaches into the container he was pointing at to grab a spider ring in each color. Chanyeol thanks him once the man places them on the counter.

“How many tickets do you have?” asks the man, motioning to the receipt that Chanyeol is holding. He hands it over, the guy looking at the number and nodding. The rings cost 30 tickets in total so now they only have 185 left.

“You can pick anything from here to here.” The worker motions with his hand the point where their tickets are usable. Thankfully, Chanyeol understands him, so he nods his thanks.

“We should just get the candy,” Sehun insists. All of the prizes are junk, but the stuff he hopes is food he will gladly eat. Jongin nods his agreement. Chanyeol glances over at all the little bits of candy. Candy it is then.

They end up using almost all their tickets on the candy. The worker piles the colorful squares (which read ‘starburst’), miniature lollipops, and a few other candies in front of them. The candy is only 5 tickets each, so they pick out as much as they can. However, they do spend 15 tickets on a little stress ball that has the laughing crying emoji face on that. Sehun had said that Baekhyun hyung would enjoy it. 

Once they collect all their pieces of candy, Chanyeol thanks the man who wishes them a good rest of their day. They wander back out onto the boardwalk, searching for a bench so they can sit and try their candy. They find one and sit down, Jongin being in the middle with the stuffed hamster sitting on his lap like it’s an actual baby. Each of them pulls out the sweets they had stuffed into their pockets since they had no other method of carrying them.

“These have to be fruit flavored,” theorizes Jongin, staring down at the squares he has in his palm. He unwraps one with a pink wrapper and discovers the candy to be pink just like its wrapper. He pops it into his mouth, chewing it then instantly recognizing a strawberry flavor.

“Here, Sehunnie, I think you’ll like this.” Jongin plucks another pink starburst from his miniature pile and hands it to the other, watching as he unwraps it and places it in his mouth. He nods his approval.

“These taste kind of like chocolate.” Chanyeol hands Jongin a piece of the candy he had just tried before reaching over him to hand one to Sehun. He has an indifferent look on his face, and so do his boyfriends once they also taste the candy. They like the chewy fruit flavored candy better.

They spend about half an hour just sitting on the bench, eating their candy while giving their thoughts and opinions on them. Without a care in the world, they sit and also observe the people who pass them, having no clue that they are actually famous back in their home country. It feels refreshing to them that they can do something so simple as sitting without being surrounded by crowds of people who are shoving phones or cameras into their faces. 

“I can’t believe we are wearing these.” Sehun holds up his right hand to look at the orange spider ring that’s on his pinky finger. 

They’re now walking down the pier, looking for something else to do. They wish they could hold hands, but that’s too obvious. While they aren’t being mobbed, they still don’t know 100% if there are fansites lurking around or not. However, every few minutes, one of them will bump arms into each other and link their pinkies together for a few seconds as a subtle way to show affection to each other.

“You agreed to it,” laughs Jongin. He’s still in the middle of his two boyfriends, right arm still cradling his prize.

“Yeah, but now looking at it on my finger, I really can’t believe we got them.”

“They’re kinda like our promise rings,” says Chanyeol, lifting up his own hand to look at his black spider ring.

“You’re such a romantic, hyung,” muses Jongin, even though he’s almost as much of a romantic as Chanyeol. However, their love languages are all different. Chanyeol shows his love by buying meaningful gifts for them and giving them encouragement and praise. Jongin tends to show his love through actions, whether it be with soft touches or sweet kisses. As for Sehun, he is more verbal with expressing his love, even if at times it seems like he’s doing the opposite. 

“What can I say?” Chanyeol grins sheepishly but still allows his gaze to roam over his two boyfriends. He can’t help that his heart swells with adoration for the two of them.

“Can we go on the ferris wheel?” Sehun is the one to break up the sappy moment, eyes suddenly wandering to the ride. He didn’t comment on Jongin and Chanyeol’s small conversation, but from the softened look on his face, they both know that he secretly loves the idea of the silly little rings representing something so special.

“That’s a good idea,” Chanyeol praises. “We probably have to get tickets, though.”

“I think we passed a booth back there.” Jongin points a thumb over his shoulder.

“Alright, let’s go find it, then.” Chanyeol turns around in the direction that they just came from, the other two following him.

Like Jongin thought, there is a ticket stand that they passed. They walk up to it, reading the prices and the ticket amount needed for each ride. Chanyeol pulls out his wallet once again, asking the lady working for three tickets. He thanks her when she hands him the strip of tickets.

“To the ferris wheel!” announces Chanyeol, marching off into the direction of it.

Since there aren't many people on the boardwalk in general, they walk straight up to the entrance of the ferris wheel. The worker counts their tickets to make sure there are enough before allowing them to enter. Chanyeol sits on one side while Sehun and Jongin take the other side. 

“This is so relaxing,” sighs out Jongin as the ride starts and they start their descent up.

“I love seeing everyone look like ants,” says Sehun who is peering over the edge as they get to the top of the wheel. When they got on, Jongin handed off the hamster to Sehun, so he now unconsciously wiggles it in his hands as he stares down below. 

“I’m glad you guys are having a good time,” Chanyeol says.

“Of course we are, hyung. Today’s been great so far.” Sehun turns his attention back to his one boyfriend. He grins at Chanyeol, eyes almost disappearing from how wide he is smiling. 

“Yeah, it’s been so nice just to be out and have a good time,” agrees Jongin, eyes also landing back on Chanyeol.

“Good. I’m glad.” Chanyeol returns his boyfriends’ beautiful smiles with his own that’s just as big as theirs.

The ride only lasted a few minutes, but they still enjoyed the soothing motions of the ride going in circles and checking out the view. They get off, Sehun now in unofficial stuffed hamster holding duty and Chanyeol taking place in the middle.

“What next?” Sehun asks as his eyes dart up and down the boardwalk.

“How about we just walk around? We’re on vacation. Let’s just take in the view,” states Jongin casually.

“Okay, that sounds good.” With their whole career based on strict schedules, it’s nice when they’re able to have those moments where they can go at their own pace or do whatever they please.

They spend a few minutes taking their time strolling on the boardwalk. They make casual chatter as they pass by the other people on the boardwalk and watch seagulls swoop down for crumbs. There’s no rush for them to go anywhere. It feels freeing. 

“What’s that?” Chanyeol’s attention is drawn to another boardwalk game. He turns in the direction of it, Sehun and Jongin naturally trailing after him.

“Oh, no, it’s one of those basketball games,” Jongin groans when he sees exactly where Chanyeol is heading.

“Hyung, they’re super rigged. Knowing you, you’ll spend all your money in order to get the big prize.” Sehun fears for his boyfriend’s wallet as they finally approach the girl working in the booth.

“Hi, three shots, please,” Chanyeol speaks in English while he pulls out a $5 bill from his wallet and hands it to the worker. She accepts the money, then handing Chanyeol over a basketball. He shoots, the ball bouncing off the rim. He frowns. Giving himself an encouraging shake, he aims then throws the second one.

“Yay!” Jongin and Sehun cheer when it makes it in. That seems to boost Chanyeol’s confidence in winning this rigged game since he then shoots the final ball. Sadly, the ball misses the basket by just an inch.

“You can choose any of these prizes.” The girl points to the section of prizes. They’re stuffed pointer fingers that say #1 on them. It’s a lame prize, but that’s the definition of boardwalk game prizes.

“The yellow one, please.” She plucks it off the rack and hands it over to Chanyeol who thanks her.

“Another try, please.” Chanyeol hands over more money and then he’s receiving the basketballs. This time, he only makes one again, but on his very last attempt. When he picks the red one this time, he has a determined look in his eyes.

“Hyung, I know you want to win the big prize, but you’ll go broke by the time we finish the trip,” Sehun intervenes when Chanyeol makes a move for his pants pocket again. They manage to convince him not to try again and continue on their way after saying goodbye to the worker.

“These prizes are cute enough,” adds Jongin. He holds up the yellow stuffed finger that Chanyeol gave him. Even though he wanted to show off his basketball skills, getting those small prizes for his boyfriends was a bonus. 

“You like them?” Chanyeol asks, sulking a little bit since he didn’t do as good as he thought he would.

“Of course we do,” Sehun says. Along with the hamster he’s still in charge of, he now has the red version of the prize. 

“How about we go get some lunch? I’m getting hungry.” Jongin suggests. They’ve already been here for a few hours. While they ate plenty during breakfast, all the walking around has begun to tire them out. It’s the perfect time to sit down again for a little while and rest.

“Good idea. I’m getting hungry, too,” agrees Sehun. Chanyeol pulls out his phone, silent as they continue to walk along the boardwalk looking for a place to eat that’s selling more than just pretzels and churros.

“There are restaurants that aren’t too far away from here,” Chanyeol says, offering his phone to his boyfriends. 

They spend a few minutes reading about all the restaurants that are only a few minutes walk away from the pier. They can leave the car there and easily walk to any of the places they select. From the looks of it, there are also various stores located along the streets that they can browse through. 

They eventually settle on a pizza place for lunch. They turn back so they can head back to the rental car.

“Is that a photo booth?” This time it’s Jongin’s attention that wanders. He steers his way to the booth that is off to the side of the pier along with a few vending machines. Automatically, Sehun and Chanyeol trail behind their curious boyfriend. 

“Are all three of us going to fit in there?” asks Sehun, peering inside the tiny space.

“Oh, like we aren’t used to being squished together.” Chanyeol slips into the photo fbooth. Happily, Jongin enters next, leaving Sehun to enter last as he slides the curtain closed.

“Okay, we need to choose a theme.” Chanyeol flips through all the border themes after Jongin slipped in money. It took them a bit to rearrange themselves into a comfortable position since they are all over 6 foot tall grown men, but now each of them can be clearly seen in the picture.

“The love one is cute,” Jongin giggles. The border has the word ‘love’ all around it with a cute drawing of the Eiffel tower along one side. 

“We can take one for us, then another to post for the fans,” suggests Sehun. He agrees that the romantic theme is perfect, but it would not be good for them to post that onto Instagram.

“That’s a good idea. Okay, love theme first.” Chanyeol leans over so he can select the border. They pose for the images when the timer counts down. Laughter fills the tiny booth as they have their fun.

“Oh, you only get to select one,” Jongin says, clearly disappointed. They took so many cute ones. One has them all pulling silly faces, one of them smiling brightly, and one has Chanyeol and Sehun kissing Jongin on the cheek.

“This one is the cutest.” Chanyeol points to the one of Jongin receiving kisses. In the picture, Jongin is in mid-laugh since he was surprised by his boyfriends’ kisses. 

“I agree,” Sehun says, smiling lovingly at the picture.

Jongin selects the image and, in a few seconds, it informs them that it is printed outside the booth. Sehun grabs the picture, each of them taking a moment to look over the picture and how sweet they look. 

They then take a picture that’s for the fans. They pose with peace signs, finger hearts, and the EXO-L sign. They end up agreeing that the EXO-L sign is the nicest. The border they picked for this picture is one with a sunset and the shadow of palm trees. It’s the perfect border representing their vacation spot.

With the picture taking done and with them being safely held in Chanyeol’s hand, they finally make their way back to the car. They drop their prizes off so that they are now empty handed. Carrying around the giant stuffed hamster was starting to get a little tiring. 

They walk to the pizza place. When they arrive, the cool AC greets them. Though it’s not blistering hot, being directly in the sunlight definitely made them sweat. They relax as they wait for their orders, making light chatter and laughing about how their hyungs are back in the bitter cold of Korea while they’re enjoying a few more extra days of warm sunshine. 

When crumbs are all that remains of their meals, it’s then decided that they stroll through the streets and just be typical tourists who go around in every shop and look around. It will take up a huge chunk of time before they head back to the pier and watch the sunset. 

“We should get ice cream,” Chanyeol says once they arrive back at the pier. Gradually, it’s getting closer and closer to sunset. In just a half hour or so the sky will be beautifully colored with vibrant oranges and pinks.

They spent a few hours just walking around and window shopping. They have enough money between all of them to buy items from the luxury shops, but they decided to go into the designated tourist shops that sell magnets, shirts, shot glasses, etc of Santa Monica Pier. They had tons of fun acting like regular tourists and laughing at some of the merchandise that they found.

While walking around, they had also run into a few fans. It was two teenage looking girls who had shyly approached them and asked if it was okay if they could take pictures with them. Happy to agree because the girls were so polite, they all posed in the middle of the sidewalk as Chanyeol took the pictures. The girls profusely thanked them and wished them a great rest of their trip and safe travels back home. 

“Yeah, let’s get some,” Sehun agrees while Jongin also expresses his joy at the idea.

It doesn’t take them long to locate a place that sells ice cream. Chanyeol orders for them, being the most confident in his English abilities. He orders rocky road for himself and chocolate for Sehun while Jongin asks for vanilla. Once they receive their cups of ice cream, they settle on a bench facing the ocean as they eat.

“Hyung, can I try your ice cream?” Sehun sits in between his two boyfriends. He faces Chanyeol to his left, his signature pout present.

“You brat.” Chanyeol pretends like giving Sehun a bit of ice cream is the worst thing in the world. He huffs dramatically as he scoops some up into his spoon. Sehun beams as Chanyeol, rolling his eyes, guides the spoon into his mouth and he accepts the ice cream. 

“It’s very good,” Sehun happily says. “Thanks, hyung!”

“I want some too,” whines Jongin from Sehun’s right. 

“Whatever you want, Jonginnie,” Chanyeol coos. Without a fuss, he offers Jongin his spoon while he leans over Sehun. Sehun fake complains about how Jongin received no complaint when he asked for ice cream to which Chanyeol just lets out a fond laugh and feeds Sehun more of his ice cream to stop the moping. 

In repayment, Jongin allows Chanyeol to eat some of his ice cream. Even though it’s only vanilla, Chanyeol appreciates sincerity in him sharing it. Sehun also feeds Chanyeol his chocolate ice cream, high pitched laughter escapes when the spoon slips and a bit of ice cream dribbles from his boyfriend’s mouth. After feeding Chanyeol, Sehun and Jongin exchange their own bites of each other’s ice creams.

They feel comfortable sharing food out in the open. It’s no secret that all the EXO members share food. Plenty of times they have fed each other and on stage it’s not a strange sight to see them passing water bottles around. If someone happens to take pictures of them like this, it will appear as a sweet moment of friends trying each other’s food. Shippers might take it to another, but what they don’t know is that they actually are more than friends.

“We should walk along the sand,” says Jongin once he’s finished wiping his mouth with a napkin. They’ve finished their ice cream, their stomachs once again filled with delicious food. 

“How romantic,” Chanyeol laughs, tossing their trash into the garbage can that’s only a few feet away from them.

“Hyung, I know you are just dying to do it,” Sehun calls him out. Chanyeol has a whole lot of love, so much that even his over 6 foot tall body can’t contain it all. He savors every single moment he spends with the people he loves. Walking along a beach in a foreign country while the sun is setting is a beautiful place to create a memory with his wonderful boyfriends.

“Then what are we waiting for?” Chanyeol starts removing his shoes and socks. He can’t help the grin that forms on his face when Jongin and Sehun get up and start taking off their shoes and socks as well. Rolling up their jeans, they hold on tight to their shoes as they walk off the pier and onto the sand.

The beach isn’t packed at all. With it growing later into the evening and with it being only January, there are only a few people actually on the sand. Someone is running along it, a couple is walking, and a few teens are messing around together. Other than that, it’s practically deserted. 

“This is nice,” sighs Sehun contentedly. The sand is soft under their feet. Thankfully, it’s not blistering so they are able to keep their leisurely pace as they wander closer to the water.

“And the sky is so pretty,” adds Jongin. By now, the sunset has fully begun to show its colors. The scene is breathtaking with the bright streaks of pink and orange across the open sky. Jongin and Sehun take a few quiet moments to fully take in the beauty of mother nature, completely unaware that their other boyfriend is behind them with an affectionate smile spread on his face as he takes pictures of them.

“Yah, what are you doing?” Sehun catches a glimpse of Chanyeol out of the corner of his eye. He playfully swats at the phone, all the while his own matching smile on his face.

“I couldn’t help that you two looked so cute!” Chanyeol defends himself. Jongin loses himself in a fit of laughter before asking his boyfriend if he can see the pictures he took.

“I like them,” he compliments when Chanyeol starts swiping through the multiple shots he took. Even though they’re just shots of their backs as their shoes dangle from their hands, the sunset is what really sets the picture. Though, they’re special pictures since they’re only for the three of them to cherish.

“You guys are so beautiful,” breathes out Chanyeol, utterly consumed by the love he has for the two males in front of him. He’s so fortunate enough to not only have one, but two, loving boyfriends who could easily be real life angels on earth. He’s also incredibly lucky to have group members who are supportive of the three of them, even if they are subjected to lots of teasing.

“Hyung!” both Jongin and Sehun whine at the same time, cheeks coloring from the random compliment. Chanyeol loves how they fluster so easily. They become shy when Chanyeol compliments them, but he knows they both love nothing more than being praised. 

“I’m so lucky to have you both,” he admits quietly, his words nearly being drowned out by the crashing waves.

“And we’re lucky to have you, too!” Jongin engulfs Chanyeol into a hug, nuzzling his head into his neck before giving it a quick kiss. 

“We love you,” adds on Sehun. It’s his turn to wrap his one boyfriend into a hug. “Thank you so much for staying in LA with us.” He chances a kiss on the lips, lasting only a few seconds before they separate.

“You know I’d do anything for you two.” Chanyeol is nothing but sincere with his words. He means it 100% and Jongin and Sehun know it. As the hyung, Chanyeol feels an extra sense of protectiveness and need to take care of his two boyfriends. They both look up to him, so it's his role to watch out for them as not only as a boyfriend, but as a group member as well.

“We know you would.” Jongin’s eyes reflect nothing but love. He feels like he’s on top of the world with having Sehun and Chanyeol to himself. He thought he was dreaming when the day they told him they both have feelings, then later when they asked if he would want to be included in their relationship. It’s been a learning process for all three of them as they navigate the ways of a poly relationship, but Jongin hasn’t been happier than with them.

“C’mon, hyung, let’s take that romantic beach walk,” encourages Sehun, gently grabbing one of Chanyeol’s hands and tugging him closer to the ocean. 

Hand in hand, the three of them walk along the shore, the sun slowly sinking and the water just barely lapping at their feet. They turn around before they walk too far out since they still have to walk back to the car, but Chanyeol decides to take a step into the ocean.

A sharp gasp leaves his mouth when he’s shocked by the freezing water, but he quickly becomes used to it. He holds out his hands to his boyfriends, encouraging them to get their feet wet. It doesn’t take much for them to grab Chanyeol’s hands as they step ankle deep into the water.

Sehun and Jongin gasp as well, causing Chanyeol to laugh at them. However, it is soothing as the waves roll over their ankles, the relaxing crashing of the waves being the only sound surrounding them. With no one near them at all, they can freely whisper their love to each other. They even take a few more pictures, creating memories that will last a lifetime.

“Chanyeol hyung!” Sehun shouts out of nowhere. Automatically, Chanyeol turns his attention to the younger. Unbeknownst to him, as soon as he faces Sehun, he’s met with a splash of water.

“Aish!” Chanyeol sputters at the few droplets that landed on his face. Without missing a beat, he slaps his arm into the water, managing to get Sehun wet as well. Behind them, Jongin is in hysterics until his boyfriends gang up on him and flick water at him too. Thus, a water fight breaks out, complete with lots of shouting and pleading for mercy.

“I had so much fun today. Really, I did,” Sehun says with a tired out yawn as they are on their way back to the hotel. They left when it was starting to become a little too hard to see with just their normal vision. They had their fun in the water, leaving their clothes practically soaked by the time they called peace. Thankfully, they’ll be back in their room in no time and will be able to shower and change out of their wet clothes.

“Today was nice,” pipes up Jongin from the backseat. His feet might hurt a bit from all the walking they’ve done today, but it was worth it. In his lap is the stuffed hamster again. Even hours later, he still feels bubbly over being able to win the prize for his Minseok hyung.

“I had a lot of fun too.” Like the other two, Chanyeol is worn out. They made a quick stop at McDonald’s so that they could eat something more than their previous ice cream and so they didn’t have to worry about going back out. Sehun had helped Chanyeol eat by dipping his chicken nuggets in BBQ sauce and feeding them to him as he drove. Now, all they are eager to return to their hotel.

“I can’t wait to go to sleep.” Sehun yawns again, his left hand bringing up Chanyeol’s hand that’s entwined with his to rub at his eye. 

“We’ll be back soon, Sehun-ah.” Chanyeol runs his thumb over the back of his hand soothingly. Both Jongin and Sehun become incredibly pouty when they get tired, just like actual babies. Today was a fun-filled day, but they are still worn out from their previous travels and activities. Hopefully, another good night full of sleep will help charge them for whatever adventure they do tomorrow.

When they arrive back at the hotel, they take turns rinsing off their feet in the tub to rid of any sand that they missed. Chanyeol takes a quick shower first, followed by Sehun and then Jongin going last. 

“Is he already asleep?” Jongin pauses mid hair dry when he notices that Sehun’s already lying down burrowed under the covers already.

“Yeah,” confirms Chanyeol in a hushed voice. He’s propped up against the headboard, one hand on Sehun’s head absentmindedly petting his hair while his other is holding his phone. 

“Guess he really was tired out,” Jongin muses, also lowering his voice. They’ve adapted into being able to fall asleep anywhere at any time so a few normal indoor voices probably won’t wake him up, but it’s still a polite thing to do.

“He barely dried his hair before he just crawled in bed.” Chanyeol laughs lowly, carding his fingers through their boyfriend’s damp strands. “He almost forgot to give me a good night kiss.” He smiles down fondly at Sehun. His face is peaceful and his chest rises and falls steadily.

“He didn’t give me a good night kiss.” Jongin pouts, glaring at the sleeping lump snuggled down in bed.

“Guess I’ll have to give you extra to make up for him.” Chanyeol places his phone in his lap and makes grabby hands at Jongin. 

Like an excited puppy, Jongin tosses the towel he was using to dry his hair back into the bathroom before he makes his way over to Chanyeol’s side of the bed. Chanyeol grabs his cheeks and pulls him in for a kiss. A few seconds later, they separate with blissful grins on their faces.

“That was to make up for Sehun, here’s mine.” Chanyeol brings him in for another kiss, this one lasting way longer than the previous one. When they pull apart, Jongin giggles out of pure joy. Chanyeol, unable to hold himself back, presses a kiss to each of Jongin’s cheeks.

“Good night, Jonginnie,” whispers Chanyeol when he’s done with his assault of kisses.

“Good night, hyung.” Jongin then leans down to press a kiss to Sehun’s cheek that isn’t being currently pressed into the pillow. “Good night, Hunnie.” His action seems to pull Sehun from his sleep for his nose scrunches before his eyes slowly reopen. He peers up at Jongin, eyes bleary. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you,” apologizes Jongin, feeling guilty for accidentally waking his boyfriend.

“It’s okay.” Sehun yawns before continuing, “Good night, Nini.”

“Good night,” he says again, this time pressing a kiss to Sehun’s temple as his eyes slip shut again. 

With one last stroke of Sehun’s hair, Chanyeol scoots his body down so that he’s now lying down. Jongin makes his way over to his side of the bed so he can follow their actions. He briefly thinks about snuggling with the giant hamster, but he knows come morning, the hamster will end up on the floor after being replaced by an arm full of Sehun. Pulling the duvet back, he settles himself in the bed. 

“Good?” Chanyeol asks, arm reaching up so he can turn the lamp off that’s on the nightstand.

“Yup.” Jongin cuddles up to Sehun, basking in his comforting body heat and soft skin.

“See you in the morning. A new adventure awaits us, as soon as we figure out what to do.” 

“I can’t wait.” 

And it’s true, Jongin is excited to see what tomorrow brings. With Chanyeol and Sehun, it’s never a boring moment. Those two are always up to something and Jongin is grateful to be a part of it. Their time in LA is much needed and he’ll forever cherish his vacation with his two loving, amazing boyfriends. He’s forever thankful for them and knows that he couldn’t ask for better guys to be in this relationship with.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time writing a poly relationship, so I apologize if the dynamic between the three of them was unbalanced or anything like that. I tried my best. Please let me know what you thought!!


End file.
